sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Spirit the Alien-Hedgehog
Spirit Vorgrimler (12 de septiembre de 2082, Dilemma City, Krankarv), conocido como Seishin (精神) en Japón, es un personaje de la saga Race through Timing, así como protagonista de Supernatural Crawl junto con Alternative Woulfang y Keist Phastom. Spirit es un híbrido entre erizo mobian y heian así como un Portador de Enerdemon, en este caso de Denkishi quien le otorga una extensa y variada gama de habilidades. Es el hijo menor de Tamashī Vorgrimler y Anne Houjuu, siendo su hermana mayor Rizami Vorgrimler. Generalmente suele presentarse como un personaje antagónico aunque en ocasiones actúe de forma heroica, siendo considerado generalmente más como un anti-héroe con ideales ligeramente más apegados al mal. Spirit inicialmente fue presentado como un villano en Race through Timing: Spirit's Fury y Race through Timing: Stranger Paradox, pero durante el transcurso de la misma éste deja en claro sus ideales y objetivos, así en apariciones posteriores se muestra más como un anti-héroe más que nada. Concepto y Creación Inicialmente Spirit fue creado como un antagonista de la Next Generation en oposición a Suzuya Jaeger, para ello se eligió a Tamashī y Anne como padres debido a que estos dos personajes ya habían sido emparejados anteriormente aunque no canónicamente. Al momento de diseñarlo se eligieron los colores del personaje Kogasa Tatara perteneciente a Touhou para sus ojos y guantes, así como el diseño de alas y cola de Nue Houjuu, personaje de la misma saga. Apariencia y Características Características físicas Spirit es un híbrido entre erizos de raza mobian y heian (véase: Razas (Universo Alfa-02)), su piel es blanca mientras que su pelaje es mayoritariamente negro, con algunas partes como el fleco o sus pelusillas de colores blancos por mutaciones de su gen de heian. Tiene un tatuaje de un cráneo caricaturizado en su brazo izquierdo, así como numerosos piercings, véase, snakebites plateados en su boca y tres aretes color naranja en su oreja izquierda. Spirit posee una condición ocular conocida como heterocromía total, la cual es una anomalía aparentemente hereditaria de su familia, por lo sus iris son de diferente color, en este caso, azul y rojo. Spirit tiene dos aspectos físicos sobresalientes y notables, estos son su ala y su cola. Su única ala es color rojo y posee una forma parecida a la de una aguja o un alfiler. Mientras que su cola es algo difícil de explicar, ya que en teoría posee dos colas, su cola de erizo y además su cola heian, la cual es azul y tiene la forma de una flecha. Indumentaria Desde los 17 años, Spirit suele utilizar una camiseta de estilo formal color blanco, la cual se ha ido rasgando y desgastando con el tiempo, adjunto a ello suele usar una corbata negra con rayas azules y rojas, además de pedazos de tela azul que utiliza como hombreras. Normalmente utiliza guantes negros con rayas rojas y azules sin dedos, así como unas botas negras con broches morados y marcas azules y moradas. Personalidad Spirit suele mostrar una actitud seria y reservada, en veces incluso odiosa, aunque suele hacer mucho uso del sarcasmo y de las bromas cuando habla o incluso cuando discute. A pesar de lo antes dicho, en el fondo es realmente bastante sentimental y amigable, además de cariñoso y amoroso con sus seres queridos como por ejemplo su novia Tina, por quién tiene un profundo sentimiento de amor. También es muy fácil hacerle enojar, esto se demuestra seguido cuando se harta rápidamente de ciertas situaciones o personas. Respecto a sus ideales, este aspecto es algo controversial, pero él se describe como alguien que simplemente hace lo que cree que es correcto en su vida. Sin embargo, tiene un constante deseo y búsqueda de poder y/o respeto producto del maltrato constante que recibe de su padre. Habilidades Especialidades Denkishi Kurayami Spirit tiene acceso a una gran gama de habilidades gracias a Denkishi que le proporciona energía negativa llamada Denkishi Kurayami, además de poseer simple energía eléctrica en caso de que su enerdemon no se encuentre dentro de su cuerpo, aunque con el tiempo parece haber dominado su poder pues se le ha visto usarle sin necesidad de Denkishi. Parkour Spirit también tiene grandes capacidades motrices, pues es muy ágil y rápido, pudiendo hacer rápidos movimientos para esquivar y trasladarse por su entorno de la forma más fácil posible. Para esto realiza técnicas de parkour las cuales no se sabe exactamente de donde aprendió, pero suele utilizar con frecuencia en combates. Otras habilidades Combate cuerpo a cuerpo Spirit no participa mucho en este aspecto, aunque es bastante fuerte y agresivo en este aspecto. Normalmente suele combinar sus otras habilidades con esto, formando un estilo de combate único y eficaz. Técnicas y movimientos conocidos * Dizzy Punch: Es un simple puñetazo a mano limpia, es decir, un ataque sin muchas complicaciones. (Visto en Supernatural Crawl, Race through Timing: Spirit's Fury y Race through Timing: Stranger Paradox * Gray Kick: Una simple patada, al igual que el Dizzy Punch es un ataque común. (Visto en Supernatural Crawl) * Denkishi Shot: Es un disparo en forma de bala con Denkishi Kurayami, cargándose puede ser mortal. (Visto en Race through Timing: Stranger Paradox, Race through Timing: Spirit's Fury y Race through Timing: Ghost Soul) * Denkishi Reizā: Un láser generado con Denkishi Kurayami, posee un alcance bastante moderado y puede ser destructivo dependiendo de la carga. (Visto en Supernatural Crawl y Race through Timing: Spirit's Fury) * Dark Trident: Un tridente formado por su forma Heian, sólo visto una vez. (Visto en Race through Timing: Stranger Paradox) * Denkishi Fortress: Un gran escudo o campo de fuerza formado por energía Denkishi Kurayami. (Vista en Race through Timing: Stranger Paradox) * Fusion Cogitation: Una meditación para liberar a su forma heian al 100%. (Visto en Race through Timing: Stranger Paradox) * Electric Breeze: Una brisa eléctrica formada cuando no posee a Denkishi en sí. (Vista en Race through Timing: Stranger Paradox) * Denkishi Muchi: Un látigo formado por Denkishi Kurayami capaz de atraer objetos. (Visto en Supernatural Crawl) * Homing Attack: Un clásico ataque teledirigido hacia un enemigo. (Visto en Supernatural Crawl) * Hover Flight: Un vuelo emprendido a cortas o largas distancias gracias a sus alas. (Visto en Supernatural Crawl, Race through Timing: Stranger Paradox y Race through Timing: Spirit's Fury). * Energy Absorption: Absorción de energía Denkishi Kurayami al ser atacado con esta, obteniendo así más fuerza por unos segundos. (Visto en Race through Timing: Ghost Soul) * Heian Slash: Una cuchillada utilizando su ala o su cola como armas. (Visto en Race through Timing: Stranger Paradox) * Denkishi Cage: Sólo vista una vez, consiste en una gran serie de disparos de Denkishi Kurayami al punto de que el rival no puede si quiera esquivar, por lo que es un golpe certero y completamente eficaz. (Visto en Race through Timing: Genetic Menace) * Energy Horde: Una horda de disparos de bolas de energía, no tan eficaz como el Denkishi Cage. (Visto en Race through Timing: Spirit's Fury) * Counterattack: Consiste en parecer derrotado, esperar a que el oponente se acerque y atacarle mientras se distraiga. (Visto en Race through Timing: Spirit's Fury) * Fake Chloroform: Dispara una banda de Denkishi Kurayami a la boca de alguien, simplemente sirve como un cebo para taparle la boca y que deje de hablar. (Visto en Race through Timing: Stranger Paradox) * Nuclear Beam: Un rayo de fusión nuclear que es eficaz al instante, útil para desmayar a un oponente. (Visto en Race through Timing: Stranger Paradox) Fusión nuclear Además, posee un amuleto llamado Fusion Gem, el cual no suele usar como arma pero que le proporciona habilidades nucleares que puede manejar sin mucho problema, entre las habilidades que esta le da se encuentran el manejo de la fusión nuclear, el sobrevivir a grandes cantidades de radiación, la capacidad de aguantar cantidades considerables de toxicidad, entre otras. Debilidades Sus principales debilidades son los sonidos muy fuertes, pues estos contrarrestan sus poderes de Denkishi Kurayami al aturdir a Denkishi. Otra de sus debilidades son sus malos reflejos, lo que le da dificultad en veces para esquivar y cubrirse de otros ataques. Transformaciones Heian Spirit Su transformación más débil conocida. Es una forma parcial de un heian completo, aumenta de forma notoria su fuerza física, sin embargo pierde agilidad en esta forma. Además, posee un tridente que sobresale de su mano como si fueran garras, con éste puede realizar distintos movimientos. Sólo se le ha visto usar esta transformación una vez. Death Spirit Una transformación que se podría considerar más como una posesión por parte de Denkishi, siendo una Forma Enerdemon errada, es decir, una forma en la que los dos individuos no poseen un lazo fuerte y por ende el control de la misma no es estable. Sin embargo en esta forma Spirit aumenta en gran medida su fuerza en habilidades de Denkishi Kurayami, pudiendo mejorar y ampliar su gama ya conocida de habilidades. Heiath Spirit Su Transformación Definitiva resultado de liberar su potencial interior y de encontrar su verdadero yo, es decir, sus verdaderos ideales. Sus habilidades y fuerza física se ven mejoradas y ampliadas en gran medida, siendo en esta transformación casi invencible, sólo pudiendo ser derrotado por alguien igual o más fuerte que él. Su potencial destructivo es incalculable, pues en esta forma es capaz de destruir ciudades enteras. Estadísticas de combate Estadísticas generales *'Fuerza física' 7/10: *'Resistencia física' 8/10: *'Velocidad' 8/10: *'Inteligencia' 7/10: *'Reflejos' 3/10: *'Agilidad' 10/10: *'Regeneración de heridas' 6/10: Niveles de poder *Poder de nacimiento: 75 *Niño: 132 *Adolescente (Spirit's Fury): 728 *Adolescente (Genetic Menace): 815 *Adolescente (Ghost Soul): 853 *Adulto (Supernatural Crawl): 953 *Adulto: 1023 *Death Spirit: 1425 *Heian Spirit: 1252 *Heiath Spirit: 3256 Combates realizados * Spirit vs. Suzuya Jaeger = Derrota * Death Spirit vs. Paradox Suzuya y Rhythm Synth = Derrota * Spirit vs. Suzuya Jaeger = Victoria * Spirit vs. Suzuya Jaeger & Synth Phoenix = Victoria * Spirit vs. Ayuzus the Negative Hedgehog y Raizer the Hedgehog = Victoria * Heian Spirit vs. Suzuya Jaeger = Victoria * Death Spirit vs. Paradox Suzuya y DarkNoir Shine = Derrota * Spirit (junto a Tina y Shine) vs. Demoncored Suzuya = Derrota (sólo para él) * Spirit vs. Gemios Dragion = Victoria * Spirit vs. Ayuzus the Negative Hedgehog = Victoria * Spirit vs. Metal Slayd = Victoria * Spirit vs. Denkishi = Victoria Relaciones Tamashī Vorgrimler Spirit no tiene una buena relación con su padre, como se ha mostrado en diversas ocasiones éste discute mucho con él sobre que debería dejar de beber tanto alcohol. Tamashī maltrata mucho psicológicamente a Spirit gritándole e insultándole constantemente. Anne Houjuu Su madre, con quien no suele hablar mucho pero que aprecia bastante, pues esta cuidó tanto de él como de su hermana durante gran parte de su vida y aún de adulto le suele defender de los maltratos de su padre o evitar sus discusiones. Rizami Vorgrimler Spirit y su hermana tienen una relación algo confusa, estos no se llevan mal pero suelen ser muy competitivos y discutir constantemente, sin embargo se aprecian bastante el uno al otro y siempre intentan echarse una mano mutuamente. Tina Verzert Su novia, a quien ama y aprecia mucho, suele ser algo tímido al hablar con ella pero sin perder su esencia sarcástica y divertida. Spirit suele salir mucho con ella a pasear, y también suele pedirle orientación o ayuda cuando no sabe realmente qué hacer o cuando se siente mal. Alternative Woulfang Alter es el mejor amigo de Spirit, con quien suele conversar y pasar el tiempo, especialmente cuando los padres de ambos se van a beber alcohol. A pesar de que ambos tienen una estrecha amistad, ambos no comparten los mismos ideales de justicia y suelen discutir o incluso pelear en veces para defender sus propios ideales. Skratch Gemini Un amigo de Spirit, con quien normalmente suele llevarse de una forma algo pesada, sin embargo ambos se llevan bien y suelen conversar a veces, en especial cuando sus padres se van a beber alcohol. Gemios Dragion A pesar de que inicialmente Spirit y Gemios se consideraban enemigos, al conocerse mejor ambos se dieron cuenta de que sus ideales no eran muy distintos y decidieron que no había muchas razones para ser enemigos. Spirit suele pelear con Gemios a veces por diversión y también como modo de entrenamiento. También, ambos son portadores de enerdemon. Ayuzus Regeaj Spirit se lleva bien con Ayuzus, aún con el hecho de que a veces ve a éste como alguien ingenuo y fácil de manipular, por lo que suele usarlo como marioneta en ocasiones. Sin embargo, Spirit y Ayuzus son buenos amigos y suelen conversar de forma seguida. Raizer Oppenheim Spirit y Raizer no suelen conversar mucho, sin embargo ambos suelen unirse en ocasiones para realizar actos vandálicos o simplemente divertirse. Spirit considera a Raizer como un "asqueroso" y suele quejarse mucho de ello, aunque a Raizer no le importe mucho. Keist Phastom Keist y Spirit se llevan bastante bien, al punto de que podría considerarse uno de sus mejores amigos. Ambos comparten casi los mismos ideales respecto a justicia y gracias a ello les es más fácil trabajar en equipo de vez en cuando. Suzuya Jaeger Su némesis y principal rival, a pesar de esto ambos no se llevan tan mal, conversando de vez en cuando o incluso trabajando en equipo en ciertas ocasiones. Blood Jaeger Se podría considerar más como un conocido de Spirit. Se lleva bien con él a pesar de no conocerlo mucho, y comparten los mismos ideales de justicia. Denkishi Su enerdemon, con quien no se lleva muy bien y suele estar en contra de sus métodos, sin embargo en veces suele ser engañado o chantajeado por éste para que realice ciertas acciones para su propio beneficio. Frases * "Chico... ¡Cuando mi energía se cargue al máximo... Podré hacer explotar toda esta maldita ciudad! ¡Todo lo que hay en ella... Todo será devastado!" * "Tu padre no puede hacer absolutamente nada, ¿así es como le llaman "Héroe del Tiempo"?" * "¡Y así llega tu final! Cuéntame... ¿En el infierno hay cosas para destruir? ¡A VER SI TE QUEDAN GANAS DE SEGUIR DESTRUYENDO COSAS!" * "No me importa lo que digas, si este mundo quiere estar en mi contra, que lo haga, yo sólo seguiré haciendo lo que sé que es correcto para mi vida, y tú no vas a decidir qué hago yo con ella." * "Es... Es tan hermosa... No puedo dejar de sentirme raro al verle... Agh... ¿Qué es este sentimiento...?" Historia Vida Temprana y Niñez Spirit nació un 12 de septiembre de 2082 en la ciudad de Dilemma City, en el país Krankarv en Fusion, siendo el segundo y último hijo del matrimonio de Tamashī Vorgrimler y Anne Houjuu, siendo su hermana Rizami Vorgrimler. Spirit desde pequeño sufrió de maltrato psicológico por parte de su padre, lo que le causó problemas de autoestima que pudo solucionar gracias a su madre y hermana. Se sabe que desde bebé su familia ya era consciente de que éste tenía un enerdemon, pues este aún en estado de larva ya salía del cuerpo de este en ocasiones, a este enerdemon se le llamó Denkishi. Adolescencia Spirit creció de forma normal, yendo a la escuela y terminando su educación en el año 2097, graduado en una carrera de ingeniería de sistemas. Spirit de adolescente desarrolló un deseo fuerte de respeto a fin de ganarse un mayor reconocimiento por parte de su familia, aunque nunca supo realmente cómo hacerlo. Sin embargo, su enerdemon Denkishi, de ideales malvados, lo convenció y chantajeó para ir a Mobius, un planeta vecino, y conquistar alguna de sus ciudades, pues Denkishi era un megalómano y no le interesaba realmente Spirit, si no que sólo quería satisfacer su sed de sangre y poder. Es así como Spirit viaja a Mobius y conoce a Suzuya Jaeger, quien buscaría detener sus planes de conquistar Cyber City, convirtiéndose así en su principal rival y némesis. Durante su estancia en Mobius conoció a Ayuzus Regeaj, a quien manipuló para ayudarle en sus planes, aunque no le fue de mucha ayuda pues fue derrotado fácilmente, sin embargo Spirit entabló un combate con Synth Phoenix y Suzuya, este fue el momento en que tanto Spirit como los otros dos descubrieron por primera vez sus transformaciones, en el caso de Spirit, Death Spirit que no es más que una posesión por parte de Denkishi. Spirit fue derrotado sin mucho problema esa vez y escapó a su planeta. Meses después, Spirit hizo su plan de venganza junto a Denkishi, volviendo a la ciudad y viviendo en la abandonada casa de su padre cuando solía vivir ahí. Es aquí cuando Spirit conoció a Raizer Oppenheim, un nuevo compañero, así haciendo equipo con éste y con Ayuzus, formando así los Dead Timenauts. Tras varios actos, como cortar la luz de la ciudad y luchar con el grupo de Suzuya, Spirit al fin logra volver a sumir a la ciudad en oscuridad, obteniendo así una nueva transformación al encontrar su potencial de su gen de alien, Heian Spirit. Al entablar otra batalla con Suzuya, éste acompañado por Shine Spitzer en sus transformaciones logran derrotarle, sin embargo, Spirit es poseído por Denkishi volviendo a su forma de Death Spirit, con la cual igualmente fue derrotado y esta vez si le fue dada una verdadera lección. Tiempo después de eso, Spirit se entera de una amenaza en Cyber City, Necrosia the Artificial-Hedgehog, un erizo artificial que se encontraba causando destrozos por todo el lugar y estaba aterrorizando a todos sus habitantes, así que Spirit se pone en marcha para ver qué está pasando. Así, va a ver a Suzuya, donde se encuentra una lucha contra Necrosia, al preguntar qué sucede, Suzuya le explica e intenta convencerlo de luchar junto a él, utilizando la misma técnica que ya habían visto antes, la fusión. Spirit inicialmente se niega pero termina siendo convencido por Suzuya, así dando nacimiento a la fusión de Spizuya. A pesar de sus intentos, ambos son derrotados, pero Spirit al verse derrotado, descubre sus verdaderos ideales, y ve a Necrosia como una verdadera amenaza y sabe que debe destruirlo, o si no, las consecuencias tendrán una repercusión tanto en él como en el mundo. Así Spirit libera su potencial y poder interior definitivo, obteniendo su Transformación Definitiva, Heiath Spirit. Ya en esta forma, Spirit logra carbonizar y derrotar completamente a Necrosia, salvando a Suzuya y llevándolo también con su familia y amigos, para luego simplemente irse. Spirit finalmente define sus ideales, los cuales se basan en simplemente seguir su propia vida y hacer lo que él mismo considere correcto para sí mismo y sus seres queridos. Así vuelve a su ciudad de origen con su familia una vez más. Sin embargo tiempo después de estos sucesos, debido a que sus genes de heian empezaron a desarrollarse por sus transformaciones, así que empezaron a causar mutaciones en él, cambiando parte del tono de su cabello a blanco total. Spirit y su hermana Rizami hacen una apuesta, que consiste en ver quién puede derrotar más fácilmente a Suzuya, Spirit acepta y ambos van a Cyber City, sin embargo, esto les sale mal y Rizami acaba perdiendo el control de su transformación en combate, así que Spirit simplemente se retira junto a su hermana a su hogar. Una vez todo ha pasado, Spirit recuerda el cumpleaños de Suzuya y decide ir a su fiesta a darle un regalo, así termina uniéndose al cumpleaños pues Suzuya lo deja quedarse. Tiempo después de eso, Spirit reflexiona un poco sobre su vida, mientras discute con Denkishi un día, al estar despistado se topa con Tina Verzert, con quien tras disculparse entabla una amistad, Spirit sin embargo se siente algo raro con ella, pues al verla piensa que es alguien hermosa y que nunca antes había sentido eso por alguien. Al llevarla con Suzuya, pues esta quería buscar a Shine, Spirit se da cuenta de que tienen un nuevo problema, Suzuya ahora está poseído por un fantasma y deben hacer algo, así Spirit se une al plan para detenerlo. Así tras un combate termina desmayándose, pero al despertar se encuentra que ya todo se solucionó, así que Tina, su nueva amiga, lo invita a una cita y Spirit acepta algo sonrojado. Poco tiempo luego de esos sucesos, el enerdemon de Spirit se cansa de tener tan poca libertad con éste, así, usando su poder al máximo, obtiene una forma mobian propia y escapa de Spirit para hacer sus propios planes, así que Spirit deberá aliarse con Suzuya para detenerle. Sin embargo aunado a esto Spirit se ve envuelto en más problemas, pues su padre conoce a dos personas en un grupo de Alcoholicos Anónimos en Mobius, con quienes hace amistad y empieza a salir a tomar alcohol. Así, Spirit conoce a Alternative Woulfang y Skratch Gemini, hijos de los amigos de su padre, con quienes hace una buena amistad pasando tiempo con ellos mientras sus padres se van. Alter para entonces se convertiría en su mejor amigo. Tras derrotar a Denkishi, Spirit le deja muy en claro que ahora deberá obedecerle o de lo contrario le irá muy mal. Tras estos sucesos Spirit y Tina, tras un tiempo ya de conocerse, se enamoran e inician una relación de noviazgo. Adultez Tras un largo periodo sin nada interesante, Spirit se ve envuelto en un nuevo problema, Denkishi es seleccionado como heraldo de una invasión de su raza y necesita la ayuda de Spirit para realizar sus actividades, así Spirit debe tomar una decisión, ayudarle, o negarse y luchar contra la invasión. Así, escapa a Mobius y pide orientación a su novia Tina, quien lo orienta al camino del bien y así Spirit decide detener la invasión, encontrando así a Gemios Dragion, un viejo conocido en el camino, tras hablar con él Spirit descubre más acerca de la invasión. En su camino, Spirit recibe la ayuda de su viejo amigo, Alter, y de un nuevo conocido, Keist Phastom, así junto a ambos y con la ayuda del científico Brokk Gemini, padre de Skratch, salvan Mobius de la invasión y logran negociar con los enerdemons para explicar el malentendido que ha sucedido, así consiguiendo paz entre ambas razas. Ya tiempo después de eso, Spirit y Tina deciden casarse, por lo que ambos contraen matrimonio en el año 2108, y teniendo a su única hija, Heller Vorgrimler en 2112. Versiones alternativas Tirips the Alien-Hedgehog Versión alternativa de Spirit en la Inverdimensión, al igual que todos los habitantes de dicha dimensión, Tirips es todo lo contrario a Spirit, siendo completamente un héroe. Sevenfold Versión de Spirit en la Línea Temporal Mala de Black & White Sword, donde actúa como un anti-héroe enmascarado y como un rival de Avenger, con quien normalmente compite respecto a sus ideales. Spirit the Hedgehog Versión de Spirit en la Línea Temporal Buena de Black & White Sword, donde es el hijo de un sicario, Tamashī, y a diferencia de sus otras versiones, no posee ideales heroicos ni antagónicos ni está interesado en la justicia, a pesar de ser alguien relativamente fuerte. Galería Spirit_Symbol.png|Símbolo de Spirit Supernatural_Crawl_Spirit_Carátula.png|Spirit en la portada de Race through Timing: Supernatural Crawl Spirity.png|Spirit dibujado por Alltails Dilemma_City.png| Spirit.png|Spirit dibujado por Quimer123 Temas musicales Spirit ha tenido varios temas musicales a lo largo de sus apariciones, aquí un recopilado de ellos: * Race through Timing: Spirit's Fury - Thousand Leaves - Cruel Insane 250px * Race through Timing: Phantom Riddle - Bullet for my Valentine - Hand of Blood 250px * Supernatural Crawl - Bullet for my Valentine - All These Things I Hate 250px * Supernatural Crawl (Evil) - Bullet for my Valentine - Begging for Mercy 250px Actores de Voz * Inglés: Troy Baker * Español: René García * Japonés: Mamoru Miyano Curiosidades * Su cumpleaños es el mismo día que el de Michael Paget, guitarrista líder de la banda de Metalcore Bullet for my Valentine. * El hecho de que se llame Spirit es porque el nombre de Tamashī significa "Soul" (Alma en español) en japonés, y por eso, se le da el nombre de Spirit. * Siempre que su papá se va a tomar con Brokk y Kaiser, él se queda con los hijos de dichos personajes pasando el rato mientras sus padres vuelven. (Skratch y Alter) * A veces lo molestan debido a que su gen de heian le hace tener algunas partes de su cabello blanco, por lo que lo llaman "canoso" y otros similares. * Su actor de voz en inglés también ha hecho la voz del Joker, asímismo como su actor de voz en español es conocido por la voz de Vegeta en Dragon Ball Z. Plantillas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Erizos Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Personajes de la Next Gen Categoría:Anti Héroes